


吻

by Rodonia



Series: 咫尺之遥 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia





	吻

　　杰西·麦克雷走进医疗室的时候，并没有像往常一样看到安吉拉·齐格勒的身影。  
　　他打量了一番诊室，相比曾经那个设施齐备功能分类完善的守望先锋医疗部，现在的医疗室看起来缺少它应当具备的特征——毕竟它原本只是作为监测站技术测试用的房间，守望先锋重建以后，温斯顿才把它交给安吉拉来管理。  
　　医疗室灯光十分温和，守望先锋的医疗官女士很注重光线对患者的影响。在明亮的灯光下，杰西看到原本摆放着仪器的房间中央被隔离起来，变成了一间临时的无菌诊室，透明的塑胶材质让诊室内的一切都带着光晕。  
　　无菌室内的人在杰西开口前就已经发现了他。岛田源氏自书籍中抬起头来，接着夹杂电流的声音就传进牛仔的耳朵。  
　　“安吉拉在清洗我的面罩。有事吗，杰西？”  
　　说着源氏笑了，形状漂亮的眼睛弯起来，即使周围遍布伤痕也难掩那双眼睛的光芒。自从源氏回来之后，杰西就时常从他敞开的面甲中看到这样一双带着喜悦的眼睛，但杰西还看到了别的，比如源氏苍白锐利的嘴角挑起的笑意。牛仔将机械的左手抬起来夹住嘴边咬着的雪茄，就好像此时他点着了似的。他没有正面回答源氏的问题：“温斯顿呢？”  
　　“在修理我的手臂。”  
　　杰西这才注意到源氏空空如也的右肩，上一次任务中源氏的右臂受损严重，任谁瞧一眼都知道他的右手该好好修理一番了。  
　　“那你呢？”  
　　他不着边际地继续问着，这让源氏挑起眉毛，嘴撇向一边：“我？看书，等我的手臂和面罩回来。”  
　　“就没干点儿别的？”他习惯性眯起的眼睛观察源氏的表情，他看出来对方已经开始觉得自己在故意找话题了。  
　　“听上去好像我还有别的事情可干？”  
　　“当然，我想。”当然没什么可干的。他腹诽道，被关在无菌室里还能做什么呢？没了呼吸面罩源氏哪儿也去不了，连带本纸质书进去都不行。接着牛仔就闪过一个念头，露出了调皮的笑：“比如……想我？”  
　　源氏挑起一边眉毛，眼神像是在看一个十几岁还在撒娇要抱抱的孩子，但没了面罩的他难掩嘴角的弧度：“我们三个小时前才见过面，杰西，你还抢走了哈娜的汉堡。”  
　　“真的？三个小时？”牛仔完全不提自己在早餐时偷拿小姑娘的早餐被教训了的事，故意露出惊讶的表情，“我还以为过了三天呢！”  
　　源氏发出一声嗤笑，关掉了电子书籍，站起来朝杰西走过去，脸上的得意和自信一览无余：“直截了当些，杰西，是你想我了才到这儿来的。”  
　　杰西并不窘迫，而是笑着打量对方，心里则对源氏在想什么一清二楚——他想着自己会否认这件事，然后他就可以反驳过来，两人这样僵持知道一方妥协认输为止。于是他索性点头：“是的，我想你了。”  
　　果不其然，自信的笑容在源氏脸上定格，这个忍者眨了下眼，脸颊的红晕转瞬即逝。杰西暗自得意，他庆幸自己摸索出了一套诀窍，要想赢得心理战的胜利，就得有张厚脸皮。这招对安吉拉和源氏同样适用。  
　　他用胜者的目光看向源氏，对方却看去了别的地方，过了一会儿，又因为他的目光而转过来，蹙着眉：“怎么了？”  
　　“没什么。”杰西轻声地说，眼睛却没眨一下。他看到源氏因此抿了抿嘴唇，然后不满地撇到左边，源氏这些微弱的表情变化对杰西而言是难能可贵的。当年——可恶而令人怀念的当年——因为呼吸系统、免疫系统衰竭和改造需要，源氏戴上了呼吸面罩。他的口鼻不能长期地直接暴露在环境中，只有在有空气过滤装置的无菌室里，他才能摘下来。又因为检修和维护，源氏摘下面罩同时又清醒的日子少得可怜。杰西是第一次见到这样的源氏。  
　　牛仔眯起眼睛，透过胶质的隔离室外壁，一寸一寸地打量源氏的下半张脸，打量他苍白而湿润的唇瓣，看到他因为自己的敷衍回答而紧闭嘴唇，连破坏了他唇线的细小伤疤也没有放过。  
　　“到底怎么了，杰西？”  
　　回过神来的牛仔意识到源氏用轻柔的声音询问的人正是自己，他眨了眨眼，从对方明亮的眼睛里看到了自己的表情——眼里带着爱怜，嘴上满是笑意，难怪对方也会忍不住用似笑非笑的眼神看着自己。  
　　“什么也没。”接着他又改口了，“只是想……等等，安琪什么时候回来？”  
　　“大约还有十分钟，我猜。”源氏像是看穿了他的心思，“所以要做什么事的话，你得快点儿。”  
　　“那我最好别浪费时间，对吗？”杰西转而直入主题，朝源氏勾勾手指，“嘿，过来点儿， 小家伙。”  
　　源氏照做了，而且是近得鼻尖几乎挨着隔离室的外壁。杰西也不再打马虎眼，低头隔着隔离室的外壁，吻上源氏的嘴唇。  
　　这个吻的感觉很糟糕，厚度大约一点五毫米的胶质外壁几乎完全隔绝了他对源氏嘴唇的感知，他触碰到的是透着凉意的外壁，闻到的是塑胶的味道，然后他感到源氏朝自己凑近了，使他能够较为清晰地辨认出对方唇瓣的动作。  
　　一吻结束后，他直起身子，隔离室的外壁因为两人的呼吸而凝结了一层水汽，中间留着两人可笑的嘴唇痕迹。他和源氏都因此忍俊不禁。  
　　他一边笑一边看着对方。常年戴着面罩的下半张脸比记忆里的要瘦削，双眼多了几分沧桑，仔细观察也能够捕捉到眼角细微的纹路，十年前的疤痕已经逐渐淡化，留下与肤色相近的坑洼。这张脸已经不复当年，但在杰西眼中仍然闪烁着光芒。  
　　牛仔的心中突然闪过一个念头，他后悔当年分别时没能向源氏索要一个吻。时年二十五岁的源氏有着俊朗的样貌和完整丰润的唇瓣，流连花街的他吻技肯定不差，亲吻时还会嗅到他身上残留的女性香水的气味……如果能穿梭时空回到过去，杰西一定会这么做，哪怕对方会恼羞成怒，因为那是他今后唯一也是最后一次能够触碰到源氏嘴唇的机会。  
　　杰西总会在不如意的时候在心中大骂上帝，就好像他曾经相信过上帝似的。而此时此刻，他则在大骂上帝为什么让他与源氏之间永远隔着难以逾越的咫尺距离，它们曾经是对彼此的戒心、那副钢铁躯壳、禁闭室的防爆玻璃、中断的通讯和面甲，而此时此刻，则是这一点五毫米厚度的隔离外壁。想到这里他悲从中来，感到鼻子发酸。  
　　“杰西？”  
　　源氏的声音赶走了他的万千思绪，他将目光重新聚焦在忍者脸上，对方的表情有点儿嘲弄的意思：“你哭了？”  
　　“什么？”他下意识地抹了一把脸，确认自己没有表露出丢人的情绪，“当然没有！”  
　　“得了吧，你刚刚的表情就像个委屈到快哭出来的姑娘。”源氏继续嘲笑道。  
　　“我才不会露出那种娘娘腔的表情。”  
　　“这么说来我错把你的笑当成哭了是吗，杰西？”  
　　“噢，该死的，闭嘴！”  
　　他暴躁地低头去亲吻源氏，好像能用这样的方法堵住他的声音似的。而源氏也确实不再说话了，他没有闪躲，而是迎合着杰西。  
　　塑胶的味道立刻扑面而来，可杰西不在乎，他伸出手，想要将源氏抱进怀里，却只碰到了隔离室的外壁，胶状物的触感令他心里泛起一阵焦躁和厌恶，塑胶的气味也令他想吐，他真想扯下这面脆弱的壁垒，去拥抱面前的人，可这会让源氏面临危险。他在心中苛责着自己的不知足，同时两手在外壁毫无意义地扒拉着，直到感觉源氏的左手掌和他的抵在一起。两人都用力朝对方凑过去，他们贪婪地渴求着对方唇瓣的温度和触感，甚至用上了牙齿，好像要撕碎阻隔他们的屏障似的。呼吸产生的水汽附着在透明的外壁上，他感觉到了源氏呼气的温度，鼻腔里的化工气味消失了，取而代之的是女性香水和化妆品的残香，果香？还是玫瑰？他不知道，这不过是他的想象。他还感觉到了源氏的嘴唇，湿润而柔软，他甚至能够感觉到每一条唇纹的走向，为此他欣喜若狂，更加奋力地朝源氏凑过去。  
　　当这一切结束时，他们的嘴唇都离开了外壁，转而额头相抵。杰西睁开眼睛，发现源氏和他同时睁眼。这令他想起他们同居后的次日清晨，他们同时醒来，同时看到彼此双眼中的自己，那一刻他才明白面前的人是真实存在的，花村的重逢，那几句告白与拥抱都不是自己灌了整整一瓶龙舌兰而做的梦，于是他牵起源氏的手，然后笑着道了声早安。  
　　他笑了，他知道源氏也想起了那天的事，因为源氏也笑了，遍布伤痕的脸毫无掩饰地表露出喜悦，而他将这一切都收进眼底：明亮的笑眼，低垂眼眸时浓密的睫毛，咧嘴笑起来时嘴角的纹路，还有因为表情而略微改变了形状的脸上的伤疤。在他看来，它们都如此美丽，如此令人着迷。  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　像是怕惊走了枝头的雀鸟，牛仔对恋人轻声说道。  
　　“我也爱你。”  
　　忍者闭上眼睛，同样轻声回应道。

The End.


End file.
